


Bloody hell you mean "You been arrestead?"

by ShyLittleWriter



Series: The Drunk Call (Legends Of Tomorrow AU) [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Charlie is a softie and you can't change my mind, F/F, Sara isn't helping, THE SEQUEL NOBODY FUCKING ASKED FOR BUT MY GAY ASS DECIDED TO WRITE ANYWAYS, john is trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleWriter/pseuds/ShyLittleWriter
Summary: "So....you call me drunk, tell me I am cute, leave me a blushing mess at 3 am and now you wanna take me on date?""Yes. Do you....want to?""Pick me up at 8,"ORThe sequel nobody asked for where Charlie and Zari try to enjoy their first date but shit goes sideways when Charlie's friends get arrested.





	Bloody hell you mean "You been arrestead?"

**Author's Note:**

> IT IS I!!!!!!! WITH THE SEQUEL NOBODY ASKED FOR BUT I HAD THIS REALLY FUNNY IDEA OF HAVING OTP'S DATE RUINED BY A SMALL INCONVENIENCE AND THOUGHT "WHY THE FUCK NOT?!" Hope you enjoy it, and if you want more check out my page ;)
> 
> Brooke

"Hey."

She was nervous. She was way more than nervous, to be honest.

After the night before, Mona had driven both her and John back to their rooms. She woke up with her head spinning, a horrible taste in her mouth and the brief memories of doing something stupid. In her defense, she didn’t consider asking the woman she (sort of/most definitely) had a crush on to be a stupid attitude.

She knew, however, the right thing to do was apologize to her for waking her up (and most likely terrified at 3 am) in hopes the woman wasn’t too mad at her for that.

Or at least wasn't mad enough that Charlie could finish the semester in the same class as hers. Like always, Zari had been the first person to arrive. And as always she had her head down and an hood on.

“Zari?,” asked Charlie tapping on her shoulder and getting Zari on alert mode.

"Hey Charlie. Do you need anything?," wondered Zari with that smile that always made the other woman nervous.

"Yup. That's me. Same old Charlie...," she replied looking at the ground with her hands behind her back, "so I....I just wanted to....say I'm sorry about last night. I wasn't thinking straight…I mean, I'm gay so of course I can't think straight! But....ahm....I realized it was a stupid attitude and I would like you to know that I am truly sorry for scaring you."

“It’s okay. You didn’t scare me at all. But I do need to ask,” questioned Zari with a curious look in her eyes, “did you meant what you said? About what you told John about me?”

She was going to kill John. She was going to kill him slowly and painfully. And then drag his body all over campus.

“Uhmm sorry….I don’t….remember what I said,” avoided Charlie sitting next to Zari. She knew her womanizer reputation could get Zari on a lot of gossip trouble.

“Right. No, of course you don’t remember. I mean, you clearly don’t have a reputation on how you are one of the few lucky ones who take their drinking well. No, that is definitely some other Charlie. In that case, maybe I could show you the recording of last night!”

“ Wait…recording?”

“My phone has an app that records all of my calls. It’s a safety measure, after last time,” mentioned Dorothy connecting her headphones and giving them to Ruby.

“Ok fine. Yes, I remember."

Zari couldn’t help but laugh at Charlie. ‘God, she’s so cute,’ thought Charlie seeing her smile like that. Why was she even so nervous? Zari is one of the nicest persons she has ever met and has never showed to be disrespectful.

‘BECAUSE YOU WANT TO ASK HER OUT IDIOT!’ played a voice in her head. Oh right. That.

"And yes, I did mean it, when I said that you were cute and smart…And I would like to ask you on a date…”

"So....you call me drunk, tell me I am cute, leave me a smiling and blushing mess at 3 am and now you wanna take me on date?"

"Yes. I’ll understand if you decline…."

"Pick me up at 8.”

************************************************************************************

“Ok so, lemme see if I understand. You and your friend John were attacked by dogs, invaded private property and on top of that you almost killed 3 people?”

Zari and Charlie were having a really good time. They had went to a pizzeria to start things but a couple of girls spotted Charlie and she didn’t want Zari to feel attacked by all of Charlie’s ex-lovers. So they grabbed their things and went down to the nearest beach.

“I know it sounds ridiculous, but in our defense the police start to attack the protestors when we were peacefully protesting.”

“Holy shit! That’s crazy!”

“It was. But it was fun at the same time!”

“Oh my god….you’re a badass! I’m on a date with a badass!,” exclaimed Zari before whispering to herself, “That’s kinda hot thought!”

“Yes you did lad. Yes, you did.”

They changed subjects from family, to life in college, trying to find a job to help out with the bills amongst other things. It was nice being with someone who could keep a conversation going without feeling too forced. Charlie was secretly thanking the gods above for drunkenly calling Zari.

But all that good vibe ended with a ring on her phone.

“Bloody hell! Sorry, I have to take it. Could be one of the companies I send my resume,” apologized Charlie.

“No problem.”

“Hello?”

“Charlie, it’s Mona. Sorry to bother you but John and I were arrested and we need someone to pick us up. John already used his phone call but Gary is unavailable, can you pick us up?”

“Bloody hell you mean, ‘you been arrested’?”

“Funny story. I’ll tell you all about it once you pick us up ok? We at St. Parkers it’s the only police station in the street so it’s easy to find,” snarled Mona before the end of the call. Damn they must be in serious trouble!

“Who got arrested?,” wondered Zari worried.

“Those idiots I call friends. Apparently one of them already used their phone call but for some reason decided I needed to be informed as well,” answered Charlie getting up quickly and walking fast.

“So…our next stop is the police station huh?,” joked Zari trying to lighten the mood.

************************************************************************************

Given the fact Mona didn’t have any prior record she was let out with a warning but John would have to spent the night. Zari had promised him she would come pick him up the next day since she didn’t have classes.

Charlie was left concerned once she saw the state of her friends.

John had a black eye and his lip was busted. His white shirt and trench coat were covered in dirt and a little blood that she could only assume came from Mona. She was even worse than John. Her face had cuts all over it, her arm was bandaged and from the looks of it, seemed to have been dislocated. Her arms were full of bruises similar to those a person would get from being punched.

“Bloody hell happened to you two?,” questioned Charlie.

“Some idiot saw me kissing a girl in front of her door on campus. He followed me screaming all kinds of things, so I had enough and punched him. We fought but in the middle of it, he ended up pulling a knife at me. John showed up at the right moment and was the one who intervened before calling the cops.”

“I can’t tell if I wanna slap you or congratulate you. You know better than anyone, how homophobic people are. And that you can’t let them get under your skin. Things like this are the reason! You could have been killed!,” spoke Charlie with a worried tone.

“I know. But he was asking for it.”

“Did you hit him good?,” wondered Zari.

“Bloody hell she did! Broke the bastard’s nose and all!,” replied John with a proud look on her face and high-fiving Dorothy, “Lad here is a fierce one!”

“Do not encourage her!,” screamed Charlie while leaving the station.

Taking the girls back to her dorms, Charlie was left worrying if this would affect her chances with Zari. “You screamed at her. She saw how crazy your family is and on top of all your first date ended in a police station. You really think she would be interested in that?,” pondered that voice in the brunette’s mind while walking Zari back to her place. Thank God, their rooms where on the same building!

“So…were here! At your door. Waiting for you to go inside.”

“Hey. I’m sorry for my reaction back at the station. It was stupid of me.”

“No. You just wanted to lighten the mood, kinda like you did back when I got the call. Thanks for that.”

“Charlie…what’s wrong? You obviously have something on your mind.”

Well, this is your chance.

“Did I blew my chances? ‘Cause I have to be honest here, I really like you and even thought I can say the feelings I have for you are fresh, I really enjoy your company and I want to get to know you more, and who knows? Maybe someday get the chance to actually be something more than a friend, but my friends are my family and I’m scared you can’t accept that they aren’t going to stop being this crazy, idiotic, loving and stupid to please you, so if that scene you just saw bothered you or made you not want to see me again, tell me, ‘cause I don’t wanna get involved in some “I can change her” bullshit!”

Zari was surprised by this response. Sure it was weird having to go pick up someone she barely knew from prison, but after hearing the reasons behind the arrest it made her like Charlie’s friends even more.

“I’m not bothered. In fact, I think it was really sweet what you did for them. Not a lot of people would stop a date to go help a friend in need!”

“Does this mean a second date is available?”

“Absolutely.”

“How about next time we go back to the pizzeria and finish our date of today?”

“Deal. Next Friday?”

“You got it!”

When Zari walked inside her room, her phone vibrated with a new text message.

“**From** **Hot Girl 🔥🔥🔥 :**

**At:** 23:58

So you think I’m hot then?”


End file.
